Flores Frescas
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Alphonse Elric era un chico de 15 años. No obstante un chico de 15 atrapado en una metaforica armadura de metal, pero no obstante un chico de 15 años. Alphonse? Es de A WittilyNamed Author, muy interesante. Disfrutenlo! nn


Hola, aca vuelvo con otro fic traducido, esto pertenece a **A Wittily-Named Author, **quien tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme publicarlo. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Flores Frescas:

Alphonse Elric era un chico de 15 años. No obstante un chico de 15 años atrapado en una metafórica armadura de hojalata, pero un chico de cualquier manera. Y es alrededor de esta edad en la que la naturaleza hace su magia y los chicos notan que las chicas no tienen gérmenes que transmiten una enfermedad terminal. Ahhh, la magia que llamamos pubertad.

Debido a que Al solo era un alma atrapado en una armadura, el no atravesó cambios físicos, pero fue mas una pubertad mental. El noto en primer lugar que pensaba que las chicas eran un poco más bonitas después de lo que sería su catorceavo cumpleaños. El y su hermano mayor, el corto en estatura (y aun más corto en temperamento) Edward Elric estaban en un espacioso café, en la búsqueda de pistas sobre la Piedra Filosofal. Noto que no podía quitarle la vista a la bonita morena mesera con profundos ojos verdes. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, la miro, observando la manera en la que se movía y reía. Esto lo extraño y cuando estaban en camino a Rizembool, el le pregunto a su hermano mayor sobre esto.

Ed en su manera tipica, tejió una historia llena con consejo fraternal. Esto naturalmente asusto al pobre Alphonse mucho, y tuvo que ser confortado y la verdadera historia fue relatada por la tía Pinako.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Al había llegado a la edad en la que se interesaba por el sexo opuesto, fue asumido por muchos de que tendría ojos para Winry. Para ser sinceros, este era un sentimiento que parecía mantenerse.

Después de todo estaba escrito en las estrellas que sería la bonita mecánica de automail. Pero Alphonse no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por Winry.

No, la eterna adoración de la señorita Rockbell pertenecía al mayor de los hermanos Elric y Al no se metería entre Ed y su obvio (para todos menos para el y Winry) amor de esta chica.

Era raro de que el fuera de una mujer a otra supongo. Pero Alphonse no podía evitar sus sentimientos por esta bonita y fuerte mujer, aunque no había hablado con ella oficialmente. Esto no ocultaría sus intentos de ganar su afecto, de cualquier forma. El ego masculino es una cosa extraña, y Al estando a la edad en la que el ego masculino es mas prominente, eso no lo detendría en su misión.

Esta fuerte, pero tonta determinación fue lo que lo llevo en esta soleada tarde de Mayo. El camino por el pasillo de madera de Central, llevando un bouquet de hermosas, recién recogidas flores de primavera. Era en este momento en el que realmente deseaba tener una nariz, para poder oler el hermoso aroma. El salió de sus dudas cuando tuvo a la vista al amor de su juventud, caminando adelante de él, espalda iluminada por el sol tardío brillando a través de los vidrios de las ventanas. Ella caminaba lentamente, pero con un estilo y perfecta compostura, la de una mujer que sabía quien era y a donde iba.

"¡Espere¡Espere un segundo señorita!'' Alphonse la llamo, su voz doblada por el eco usual. Ella se volteo y lo miro de una manera curiosa "¿Si, Alphonse?'' El joven bajo su cabeza en vergüenza.

"Y-Yo recogí estas flores para usted'' levanto su brazo con las flores para adelante. "Elegí esta clase porque me recuerdan a tus ojos, y de la otra por que son del mismo color de tu prendedor de cabello hoy'' Si una armadura pudiera sonrojarse, el joven Elric estaría de un rojo carmesí "Y tu luces muy bien... Digo bonita... digo... ugh!''

"Bueno, muchas gracias Al. Eso fue muy considerado de tu parte. Son preciosas, realmente lo aprecio'' le sonrío, una cálida y sincera sonrisa que difícilmente le daba a cualquiera. Acaricio su cara metálica "Eres todo un caballero, lo sabías'' Al lanzo su mirada a sus pies.

Ambos oyeron la ruidosa voz del Alquimista de Acero, gritándole a su hermano que se encaminara y se diera prisa. Al se puso en marcha "Te veo en el comedor'' dijo mientras se giraba y saludaba. Ella le dio un pequeño saludo y volvió a su camino.

Riza Hawkeye estaba complacida de que no se topo con nadie en el pasillo, porque hubieran visto su pequeño rubor y su ligera sonrisita tonta y hubieran preguntado sobre eso. Necesitaba apurarse para ir a su escritorio. Necesitaba poner esas flores en agua.

Después de todo, las flores recogidas siempre lucen mejor cuando se mantienen frescas.

* * *


End file.
